creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wer zuletzt lacht...
Er steht in der kleinen, halbverrotteten Hütte und starrt durch die milchigen Fensterscheiben nach draußen. Es regnet in Strömen, dicke Tropfen prasseln gegen das dünne Glas und rinnen daran herab wie Kindertränen. Er muss kichern. Ja, wie Regen fließen die Tränen wenn er mit ihnen spielt. Sie vermischen sich mit dem Blut auf ihren Gesichtern, machen es wieder flüssig, färben sich rot, tropfen zu Boden... tropfen so lustig... '' ''Die Tränen sind fast so gut wie das Geschrei. Er liebt den Klang der hellen Kinderstimmen, liebt es, wenn sie sich seinetwegen die Kehlen wund brüllen. ''Tränen sind flüssige Schreie... ''bei dem Gedanken muss er laut auflachen. "Ich könnte mir nächstes Mal ein paar Gläser abfüllen und als Vorrat mitnehmen!", prustet er und lehnt sich kichernd gegend die morsche Zimmerwand. '' ''Er beruhigt sich langsam und fängt wieder an aus dem Fenster zu starren. Die Welt versinkt in einer Flut aus grauem Schlamm. Niemand ist an solch einem scheußlichen Regentag glücklich. Niemand. Er schon. Er muss an all die einsamen Kinder jenseits seines Fensters denken. Er dreht sich um. Ein schiefes Lächeln bildet sich in seinem schneeweißen Gesicht und die schwarz gefärbten Lippen entblößen spitze Zähne. Er tippt an seine lange, geringelte Nase und verbeugt sich übertrieben schwungvoll vor einem imaginären Publikum. "Mit Stolz präsentiere ich ihnen den besten Clown aller Zeiten! Den einzigen...! Den wahren...! Laughing Jack!" Und mit grellem Gelächter und einem leisen Rascheln seiner fedrigen Schulterpolster verschwindet er in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke. '' Edward Brown arbeitete schon sehr lange bei der ortsansässigen Polizei. Vielleicht schon zu lange. Als einfacher Streifenpolizist verdient man nicht viel, außerdem ist es nicht gerade der angenehmste Beruf den man sich vorstellen kann. Edward hasste die nächtlichen Streifzüge und die (oftmals schmerzhaften) Auseinandersetzungen mit betrunkenen Rowdys und flüchtenden Kleinkriminellen, aber einer musste den Job schließlich machen. Als er an diesem Morgen das Präsidium betrat hatte er noch schlechtere Laune als sonst. In der Nacht hatte es monsunartige Regenfälle gegeben und ein Großteil der Wassermassen hatte sich scheinbar in einer riesigen Pfütze vor seiner Tür gesammelt, in welche er auch prompt hinein getreten war. In seinem rechten Schuh stand das Wasser und sein Hosenbein war bis zum Knie durchnässt. "Morgen, Ed!", begrüßte ihn einer seiner Kollegen und drückte ihm einen Becher mit heißem Kaffee in die Hand. Edward erwiderte den Gruß undeutlich und setzte den Becher an die Lippen. Natürlich war die Flüssigkeit zu heiß und er verbrannte sich die Zunge. Leise vor sich hinfluchend setzte er seinen Weg fort und ließ sich schließlich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Ein neuer, wunderbarer Arbeitstag brach an! Oh, süßer Sarkasmus... "Es gab heute Nacht einen weiteren Mord.", sagte eine Stimme ohne Einleitung direkt neben ihm. Jetzt sank Edwards Laune auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe aufzublicken. "Wieder ein Kind?", fragte er obwohl er die Antwort bereits wusste. "Ja. Dieses mal hat das perverse Drecksschwein die kleine Nelly Stevenson aus New Oakwood erwischt." Edward wurde bleich. Das kleine Dorf lag ganz in der Nähe, nicht mehr als sechs Meilen entfernt! Nelly war mit seinem Sohn Chris in die selbe Schule gegangen. "Dieser verdammte Bastard!", fluchte er laut und schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Seit Wochen wurde die britische Polizei von einer Mordserie unerreichter Grausamkeit in Atem gehalten. Die Opfer waren fast ausschließlich Kinder, die meisten zwischen fünf und vierzehn Jahren alt. Seltener traf es ältere Teenager oder sogar Erwachsene. Der Mörder attackierte seine Opfer auf offener Straße oder in ihren Privathäusern, fiel wie eine Bestie über sie her, folterte sie und ließ sie zuletzt grausam verstümmelt zurückt. Oft wurden die Toten entdeckt, wenn das Blut noch floss und die Körper noch warm waren, den Täter erwischte man nie. Zeugen gab es kaum. Die wenigen die existierten, waren zutiefst traumatisiert, redeten wirres Zeug bzw. gar nicht mehr. Die Polizei versuchte natürlich die ganze Angelegenheit vor der Öffentlichkeit zu verschleiern, man wollte schließlich keine Massenpanik riskieren, allerdings riss das zarte Geflecht der Lügen und Untertreibungen hier und da und die kuriosesten Gerüchte drangen ans Tageslicht. Verschwörungstheoretiker sprachen von einer wahnsinnigen Sekte, Spiritisten vom Racheengel Gottes, der auf die Erde gesandt worden war um die verblendete Brut der Menschheit von ihr zu tilgen. Edward glaubte an nichts davon. Er hatte seinen Glauben an einen Gott bereits vor vielen Jahren verloren. Heute glaubte er nur noch an die Gerechtigkeit. Und sie befahl ihm, denjenigen der dafür verantwortlich war zu bestrafen. Er ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Warum waren es Kinder? Warum? Er wusste wie es war ein Kind zu verlieren. Nur deswegen war er überhaupt zur Polizei gegangen. ''Stella... bei Gott, dieses Gefühl wünschte er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind! Er musste an Chris denken und schwarze Furcht umklammerte sein Herz. Langsam wich sie blanker Wut. Er ließ die Fingerknöchel krachen und blickte endlich zu seinem Kollegen auf. "Ich werde dieses Schwein hinter Gitter bringen, lebenslänglich, oder es eigenhändig umbringen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!", knirschte er und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch. Der andere Polizist sah ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Hohn an. "Als ob du der einzige wärst der dass versuchen wollte.", murmelte er leicht sarkastisch und ging davon. Edward ignorierte ihn. Er wusste, dass alle seine Kollegen insgeheim den selben Wunsch hegten. "Gute Nacht, Chris.", sagte er sanft und gab seinem kleinen Sohn einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit, Daddy!", sagte Chris und kroch unter die Bettdecke. "Werde ich haben, Kumpel", lächelte Edward mit gekünstelter Fröhlichkeit und zwinkerte ihm zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er schrecklich nervös. Es war doch nur ein Arbeitstag wie jeder andere. Er musste an den Kindermörder denken. Ich krieg dich schon, du verdammtes Schwein! '' Er ging zur Tür und schaltete das Nachtlicht ein. In seinem Kopf schwirrten tausend Gedanken. Chris plapperte im Hintergrund vergnügt vor sich hin, doch sein Vater achtete kaum darauf. "Ich hab heute Mittag einen Clown auf der Straße gesehen!", brabbelte er fröhlich und musste kichern. "Der war voll lustig und hat die ganze Zeit gelacht!". "Hhmmm... super.", antwortete Edward geistesabwesend. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um, ging zum Bett seines Sohnes und sah ihm tief in die runden, haselnussbraunen Augen. "Chris, hör mir zu! Wenn dir heute Nacht irgendetwas komisch vorkommt, dann gehst du sofort zu Mommy und ihr ruft mich an. Ok?" Der Kleine sah in etwas verwirrt an, dann nickte er. "Ok, Daddy", sagte er ernsthaft und schmiegte sich an seinen Teddybären. Edward lächelte und fuhr ihm durch das weiche Haar. "Ich hab dich lieb, Chris." "Ich dich auch, Daddy." Es dämmerte und Edward strich um die Häuser der Stadt. In seiner schwarzen Polizistenkluft war er in der Dunkelheit kaum auszumachen. Seine Pistole steckte griffbereit in ihrem Holster, das vertraute Gewicht beruhigte ihn etwas. Seine Kontrollrunde erreichte langsam ihren Zenit und er befand sich nun im Industrieviertel, einer heruntergekommenen, düsteren Gegend. Meistens stieß er hier auf die größten Probleme, erstaunlicherweise war es an diesem Abend relativ ruhig. Er schickte eine Gruppe betrunkener Jugendlicher heim und vereitelte einen Einbruch, indem er dem Täter bloß freundlich zuwinkte. Ansonsten begegnete er keiner Menschenseele. Bis er plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei aus einem der Hinterhöfe hörte. Kurz, abgehackt, voller Qualen und... kindlich. Edward stürmte um die Häuserecken und zückte die Pistole. Ein schrecklicher Verdacht machte sich in ihm breit. Sollte er Verstärkung anfordern? Er entschloss sich dagegen. Vielleicht blieb es ja nur ein Verdacht... ''Hoffen... Beten... Oder es war seine Chance! "Na warte, du Mistkerl!", flüsterte er und rannte auf den Ursprung des Geräusches zu. Ein kleiner, leergefegter Platz tat sich vor ihm auf. Die Häuser, die sich drohend zu allen Seiten auftürmten wirkten kalt und verlassen. Die stumpfen Fenster glichen leeren Augenhöhlen. Edward kannte diese Ecke, sie war schon immer der hässlichste, ungemütlichste Ort in der ganzen Stadt gewesen, allerdings hatte er sie nicht derart ''trostlos in Erinnerung. Rechts von ihm wurde eine schmale Häuserschlucht von einer gelben Laterne erleuchtet. Ein schwaches Wimmern drang daraus hervor. Und dann ein Kichern. Das Kichern! ''Oh, Gott! ''Die Haare in Edwards Nacken stellten sich auf. ''Wenn die Bosheit kichern könnte... Furcht und Wut lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf um das Herz des Polizisten. Wut gewann, verbündete sich mit ihrem großen Bruder Hass und zusammen befahlen sie Edwards Gehirn, in die Gasse zu treten und den Urheber dieser Laute zu bestrafen. Edward bahnte sich seinen Weg durch zersplitterte Kisten und schmutzigen Unrat bis er an der Häuserecke stand und in die Gasse blicken konnte. Großer Gott, Jesus und Maria! Oh, Himmel...! Er erstarrte. Alles in ihm. Eine groteske Gestalt beugte sich über ein verdrehtes Bündel und summte fröhlich vor sich hin. Die Melodie erinnerte ihn an längst vergessene Kindertage und er versank für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in kranker Nostalgie. Aber nur kurz. Im gelblichen Lichtkegel der Laterne erkannte er einen lächerlich hageren Körper mit abstrus langen Gliedmaßen, weiten Hosen und gefiederten Schultern. Langes, mattschwarzes Haar kräuselte sich wirr vom Kopf herab. Seine Kleidung war dunkel, die Strümpfe und Ärmel schwarzweiß geringelt. Der kleine Körper des Opfers zitterte und glänzte feucht. So viel rot... Edward konnte nicht sagen ob es sich um ein Mädchen oder einen Jungen handelte, allerdings schien das Kind nicht älter als zehn Jahre zu sein. Es lag ausgestreckt auf einer Holzkiste und war anscheinend an Händen und Füßen fixiert worden. Die Hände wirkten seltsam klein und formlos... Das Kind zuckte wie wild und gab wimmernde Laute von sich, es schrie oder sprach jedoch nicht, da ihm sein Peiniger den Mund zugestopft hatte. Als Edward erkannte worum es sich dabei handelte, übergab er sich beinahe. Es waren Finger! Abgetrennt von kleinen Kinderhänden...! Tränen traten in Edwards Augen. ''Du kranker Bastard! Du verf****er H****sohn! ''Das Wesen beugte sich tiefer über sein Opfer und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Das Kind wimmerte und würgte heftiger, dicke Tränen quollen in Strömen aus seinen aufgerissenen, tiefblauen Augen und vermischten sich auf den bleichen Wangen mit halbgeronnenem Blut. Hinter dem Vorhang aus dunklem Haar, schoss eine tiefschwarze Zunge hervor und fuhr über das kleine, verzerrte Gesicht. Das Wesen richtete sich ewas auf und legte den Kopf schief, dann drehte es seinen Hals mit einer unnatürlichen Bewegung nach hinten und starrte Edward mit einem psychopathischen Grinsen an. Ein schwarzer Mund zerteilte das geisterhaft bleiche Gesicht , spitze Fängen ragten daraus hervor und die stechenden, weißen Augen waren von dunklen Ringen umgeben. Am auffälligsten war die spitze, lange Nase, die schwarzweiß geringelt aus der unheimlichen Fratze ragte Der dämonische, monochrome Clown zwinkerte ihm hämisch zu und wandte sich mit bösartigem Gegacker wieder zu seinem Opfer. Das Kind würgte heftig und versuchte anscheinend Worte von sich zu geben, es gelang ihm jedoch nicht. "Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht!", krächzte der Clown fröhlich und fing an auf und ab zu tanzen. "Haben dir dass deine Eltern nicht beigebracht?" Das Kind schaffte es irgendwie, seine Finger auszuspucken und rang röchelnd nach Atem. Krampfartige Schluchzer fuhren durch den geschundenen Leib und eine Woge aus frischem Blut rann aus dem geöffneten Mund, floss über das Kinn und versickerte in der schmutzigen Kleidung. Ein schwacher Schrei drang aus der kleinen Kehle und wurde langsam lauter. Der Clown verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Was für ein hässliches Geräusch!" Dann streckte er die Zunge heraus und grinste wieder fröhlich. "Ach, weißt du, eigentlich gefällt es mir ziemlich gut. Von mir aus könnten wir noch Stunden so weiter spielen! Aber wie du siehst haben wir Besuch bekommen!" Er wies mit einem Arm in Edwards Richtung und der Polizist erkannte, dass sich am Ende des geringelten Ärmels eine Anzahl langer, messerscharfer Klauen befand. Der Clown holte mit der Klaue aus und zog sie einmal genüsslich über den Oberkörper des Kindes. Zufrieden betrachtete er seine Arbeit. Edward wurde angesichts dieser Grausamkeit fast ohnmächtig. "...Mommy...", hauchte das Kind noch einmal schwach, dann war es vorbei. Für immer. Es hatte Glück gehabt. Unglaubliches Glück... Der Clown brach in wildes, unbändiges Gelächter aus und klopfte sich auf die Schenkel als hätte er gerade den besten Witz der Welt gehört. Erst jetzt war Edward wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen und brennender Hass durchflutete seinen Verstand. "Du Monster!", brüllte er und richtete die Pistole auf den Kopf des Clowns. In schäumender Wut betätigte er den Abzug und ballterte wie wahnsinnig auf das verfluchte Wesen. Ihm war alles egal, das einzige was er wollte war Rache, Rache für all die Menschen die leiden mussten. Erst als seine Munition erschöpft war, merkte er, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte. Erst als er die Augen öffnete, merkte er, dass er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der Leichnam des Kindes war durchsiebt von Kugeln, der Clown war fort. Zurück war nur ein kleines Rauchwölkchen geblieben. Edward brüllte seinen Frust dem Himmel entgegen. Der Clown war, um genau zu sein, nicht gänzlich fort. Als Edward sich keuchend umdrehte, lehnte er lässig an der Laterne und lutschte auf einem Bonbon herum, dessen Verpackung er achtlos auf die Straße fallen ließ. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn höhnisch an. Edward richtete die nutzlose Pistole auf ihn und drückte hektisch auf den Abzug. Es klickte leise, ansonsten geschah natürlich nichts. "Wollen sie mich jetzt etwa wegen Beschmutzung eines öffentlichen Gehwegs verhaften?", fragte der Clown spöttisch und schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Edward versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und tat das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment als sinnvoll erschien. Er schickte ein Notsignal mit seinem Funkgerät ans Präsidium. "Was soll das denn jetzt?", fragte der Clown verwirrt und verzog das Gesicht. Edward grinste verzweifelt. "Wir haben dich! In wenigen Minuten werden meine Kollegen hier sein... du... kannst nicht weg!", keuchte er und versuchte bei Verstand zu bleiben. Gelangweilt zuckte der Clown mit den Achseln. "Naja, wenn noch etwas Zeit bleibt... Mir fällt noch ein letzer Witz ein!" Er grinste dämonisch. "Was ist schwarz, nutzlos und kann nicht fliegen?" Ohne Vorwarnung schoss er auf Edward zu, presste ihn an die Wand eines maroden Holzschuppens, riss ein keilförmiges, gesplittertes Stück Holz von Boden hoch und nagelte ihn damit an den Brettern fest. Edward spürte wie das harte Holz seine schwarze Uniformjacke durchbohrte und in sein Fleisch eindrang. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper und er schrie gequält auf. Sein Schulterblatt brach, das Holz trat auf der anderen aus und fixierte ihn am Schuppen. Ein Sirren erfüllte seinen Gehörgang und sein ganzer Körper pulsierte. Seine Welt bestand aus brennendem Rot. Wie durch einen Schleier hindurch, nahm er die krächzende Stimme des Clowns war, ''"Ein Polizist im Schaukasten! Hören sie?" ''Gellendes Gelächter überall. Lachen. Lachen... das Leben war schön. Langsam nahm alles wieder mehr Kontur an. Edward fühlte den Schmerz nun direkt in seiner Schulter und stöhnte. Der Clown stand direkt vor ihm und betrachtete ihn interessiert. "Gut.", wandte er ein, "vieleicht sollte es auch ''ein Käfer im Schaukasten ''heißen, aber was macht das schon?" Er kicherte fröhlich. Tränen vor Schmerz traten in Edwards Augen und verschleierten seine Sicht. "Du hast da was im Auge.", stellte der Clown ironisch fest, "warte kurz, ich helfe dir!" Zwei krallenbewehrte Finger schossen vor und die Welt um Edward herum explodierte. Alles war blutig und rot! Alles, alles, alles, alles... "Deine Freunde kommen bald.", flüsterte eine krächzende Stimme neben ihm. "Willst du wissen, warum ich all die Kinder getötet habe?", er kicherte hämisch. "Das schlimmste was einem Menschen passieren kann, ist das erwachsen werden. Ihr vergesst... Vergesst die wahren Freuden, den Spaß, alte Freunde...Ich versuche euch davor zu schützen." Er lachte ekstatisch. "Der Spaß nach dem Tod ist unendlich! Der Spaß ist die Unendlichkeit! Ich bin die Unendlichkeit!" Edward ritt auf einer Woge aus Schmerz hinein in den Wahnsinn. Sein Verstand löste sich langsam auf. Das Rot floss in seinen, sich langsam leerenden Schädel und verschlang alles. Der letzte, verzweifelte Rest seines Ichs schrie bei den letzten Worten des Clowns vor Qualen auf. "Du hast einen Sohn.", wisperte er vergnügt. Dann war da nichts mehr. Edwards Verstand verabschiedete sich zusammen mit seinem Augenlicht. Die Kollegen fanden ihn wenige Minuten später blutüberströhmt, mit zerstochenen Augäpfeln, festgenagelt an der Bretterwand. Er lachte ausgelassen und summte ein lustiges Lied: "All around the mullberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey thought was all in fun, Pop... goes the weasel!" TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 21:14, 3. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen